The Profitable Son Returns
by Chosencrosseyed
Summary: Eddy returns to his home town. What waits for him there will change him forever. *Author note* If notice any annomalies in the story plot, please tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been many a year since Eddy stepped foot in the Cul da sac. He thought that nothing would've been able to drag him back into that humdrum town. Yet he found himself pulling into his parents driveway. Eddy was taking it all in. The town looked worse than he left it, and he hadn't left it in a great condition then, but that's how it worked in the business world. You go to an area, drain it of it's resources, and move on. That was one of the few things he picked up from his parents. Lucky for him, he perfected the method. Eddy sat in the driveway for sometime before he got out of his car. He left Peach Creek for good reason. His reputation wasn't exactly all that great. Sure, close to the end the gang was finally accepted, but they knew that wouldn't have lasted long. Eddy could just look around and remember every stupid scam he ever came up with. All the failed attempts to get jawbreakers. Even after all they went through, he could only back with fondness. Eddy took a deep breath, and then got out of the care. The familiar warm summer breeze was comforting and yet it was iry. He felt like his week here would bring him nothing but chaotic shenanigans, something he missed dearly. Eddy walked up to his parents door and rang the bell.

There was no answer. Eddy was oddly expecting that. He still had the key, so he let himself in. He went to the kitchen where his mom left a note.

Going across state, house is yours.

Mom

By this point, Eddy was used to his mom leaving outta nowhere. At least he had the house to himself. Eddy went back outside to get his suitcase from his car. As he was walking to his car, he heard a familiar voice.

_"Hey dork". _Kevin was standing right by the trunk of Eddie's car. "_Hello Kevin, long time no see."_ Kevin's soul piercing stare made Eddy nervous. "_What are you doing here dweeb? I thought you were too good for peach creek."_

_"I'm here to visit old family and friends, got a problem with that?"_

Kevin stepped towards Eddy.

"_Just make sure to stay out of my turf dork."_

Kevin walked away from Eddy's and shot back down the street. Eddy went back into the house with his luggage from the car. He set it down in the living room and went to sit down for a moment. He began to wonder if comin back was such a good idea. After all, he did ruin many peoples lives. They don't exactly like him here. But he decided that he was here for the long that he left behind had left him thinking that he loose ends to tie. He would soon come to regret ever returning to the humdrum town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kevin was walking home from Eddy's house. The anger was still building. As he was walking home, he sighted a hobo. Most of the homeless in this area get shooed away, but this one was generally accepted by everyone. He doesn't do any harm, so they just leave him be. Kevin stopped to chat with the man.

"_Hey man, how've you been?_"

"_Hello Kevin! Ralph gave me a potato today! I have named it Fred_." Kevin gave a confused look.

" _So… You're not gonna eat it_?"

"_Why would I eat such a quiet creature of the soil Kevin_?"

"_You know what man, forget I asked. Here, take this." _Kevin handed over $60 to the Hobo.

"_Thank you Kevin! I'll make sure not to spend it all on Jawbreakers this time." _

" _Sure you will, bye man."_

Kevin began to walk back home again. This time he was way more calm than he was before. Talking to the Hobo always seems to calm him down. He walked further down the street and reached his house. His home wasn't the one he had as a child, but it's closer to home than the others had, so he dealt with it. When he opened the door, he was immediately greeted with the stench of cigarette smoke. He closed the door behind him and went to the living room where Naz was sitting.

"_Naz, what did I tell you about smoking the house?"_

"_You said something, but I completely ignored it. Who cares anyway? It's not like you're ever gonna sell the joint. If you were, you would've done it by now." _Kevin was now standing over Naz who was relaxing in the recliner.

" _Naz, you damn well know why I don't allow smoking, so I'm only gonna ask once. Please put out the cigarette." _

" _Or what, you'll ground me? Give me a break." _Naz flicked the cigarette at Kevin. It narrowly missed hitting his eye, but he resisted the urge to do something rash. Naz, got up and started heading for the door.

" _By the way, Jim is hanging out with his friends down the street. He said he'd be back for supper in a bit."_

"_Thanks Naz."_

Naz left the house. Now Kevin was alone with his thoughts. He couldn't figure out why Eddy would be back in town now. What could he be planning. Eddy is always coming up with daft schemes. Then sharp memories started to come to Kevin's mind and he had to stop. The pain was too much to bare. The sticky notes plastered around the house didn't help either, but he couldn't bring himself to take them down. Not yet anyway. Kevin got up and started pacing the room. He thought the day would never come. Or rather he hoped it wouldn't. Now he has to do something that he made a vow he'd do if the opportunity arose. He needs to give Eddy the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eddy found himself wandering the streets of his old neighborhood. From the looks of it, everything was exactly how he remember it. That was a rare occurrence in any circumstance. Life changes so much that it's strange to be able to recognize anything anymore. As Eddy walked, he was greeted by a Hobo.

"Eddy?"

"?" The Hobo like a flash of lightning jumped up and embraced Eddy.

"EDDY EDDY EDDY EDDDDDY! I THOUGHT THAT SPACE DEMONS FROM THE DARK REALM SWALLOWED YOU WHOLE LIKE BUTTER TOAST!"

"GAH, Get off you stupid bum!" Eddy escaped the Hobo's grasp and bopped him on the head. Eddy staggered back trying to regain his senses.

"Wait a minute, Ed? Is that you?

" I am Ed."

" What are you doing on the street? Shouldn't you be in a home or something?"

" My parents wouldn't let me live at home."

" Not exactly what I meant, but good a good explanation none the less. Well man, I gotta scram."

"Wait eddy... Do you think Ed could spend the night at your house?"

"Pfft, no."

"PLEASE EDDY! I'm so cold at night."

Eddy and Ed stood there in silence for a few moments.

" Okay Ed. I let you stay the night, but give me all the cash you have on you."

"YAY!"

Ed and Eddy began walking back to Eddy's house. As they walked Eddy could only think about was a feeling of glory. He did something good so he will get rewarded, or at least that's what he thought. Unknown to both of them, they had a shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your docum

Chapter 4

The stench of fertilizer and motor oil had finally gotten to the son of a Shepherd. Rolf needed to see something new, something that could take his mind off of the common mans worries. So Rolf decided to hit a new bar in town called Peach trees. He'd heard from Jimmy that this bar was fantastic. It supposedly had an old country feel to it, and if Rolf needed anything, it was something old and familiar.

Walking into to the bar was like going through a portal and into another time. It was everything Rolf was hoping for. The interior of the bar looked like the inside of his old cottage back in the homeland. The room was filled with the stench of freshly rolled cigarettes and the aroma of acceptance. Rolf looked into the crowd of people at the bar and could only see himself. He was pleased with the notion that he was finally around common folk and not pesky city dwellers. Rolf walked up to the bar and noticed on the way that everyone in the bar was peering at him. He felt as if he were an alien.

Rolf sat down on a bar stool and waved to the bartender on the other side of the bar.

"_Hello there barkeeper, Rolf would like a glass of your strongest goatsmilk."_

The bartender reached under the counter and pulled out vodka, irish cream, and a mixer. He put the ingredients in the mixer and shook it until he could see Rolfs anticipation almost reach a maximum. The bartender poured the contents of the mixer into a glass and handed it to Rolf who immediately sunk it down in one huge gulp.

The Shepherd stayed in that bar for what seem to him like ages. He drank and drank and thought of how good things were back in the old country. Those were the simpler days when Father and Ma were still there. He missed them so much. Rolf couldn't bare to wallow in the memory of the old times by himself anymore. He looked around and was startled to find he was the only one in the bar now. He checked the time and realised it was almost 1:00 a.m. . He knew he should head home.

In a haze, Rolf stumbled outside into the dark streets of the lonesome town. As was looking around outside of the bar, he noticed two figures in the distance. Curiosity caused him to move closer to the silhouettes. As he moved closer, he determined that it was Jimmy and Kevin. He wanted to talk to them seeing as it had been far too long. Rolf moved in closer, and was finally able to see what they were up to. Kevin had his arms around Jimmy and their tongues were intertwined. Rolf fell backwards. This caused alarm to the couple. Jimmy and Kevin collected themselves and then stood dead silent. Rolf got back up and looked them over.

"_Um… Hey Rolf." _said Jimmy with fear in his voice. Without warning, Rolf grabbed Jimmy by his baby blue shirt and socked him. Jimmy fell on the pavement and Rolf began to beat him senselessly. Kevin tried pulling off Rolf, but he could not succeed. After an uncountable amount of time, the Shepherd finished with Jimmy. Kevin began to attend to Jimmies wounds and Rolf walked away. As the Shepherd walked away, a grin crept on his face and he had a extra skip in his wobbly step. He knew he could sleep tonight knowing he'd finally did something good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Ed boys were resting in the dark of night. They had been drinking all night and the booze finally kicked in. Eddy was stirring from his slumber. He had to go get some water inside the house. As he looked around, he noticed that that Lumpy was nowhere to be seen. He looked all over the backyard and couldn't find him. He decided that Ed must have gone in to the house. He stumbled to the sliding doors that lead him inside to his room was just as he left it all of those years ago. The turntable was on top of a pile of mags he got from a friend in his teenagers. He'd forgotten at this point whatever happened to his disco ball. It had been broken so many times, he probably just threw it away. As Ed was looking around, his mind was flooded with memories of all the time he spent with his friends. Then, he started to remembered why he left the cul de sac.

He regained some of his senses and began to stumble out of his room. On his way, he tripped over something. It was too dark to see what he tripped over, but he didn't care. He got back up and continued over to the door. Almost collapsing, he manages to get out of the doorway and into the hall. Eddy found his way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. After drinking the glass in three big gulps, he put down the cup and went to the living room. He crashed on the couch and began to fall back to sleep.

Eddy… Ed began to call out for his good friend. Eddy... Eddy began to get annoyed.

Ed! Pipe it down! I'm trying to sleep! Ed continued to moan.

Eddy, I'm scared… Eddy shouted to the top of his lungs.

IT'S JUST DARK ED, GET TO SLEEP AND STOP ANNOYING ME!

Eddy turned over and fell asleep to the sound of a whimpering Lumpy.

The next morning, Eddy woke up with a pounding headache. He tried getting up, but he felt like Rolfing everytime he tried to sit up. Eddy after smoothly coercing his body, was finally able to get up and go to the bathroom. He did what he always did when he had a hangover. Throw up, rinse, repeat. After about a solid hour, get got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He drank a lot of water and then after that, he made himself some breakfast. In the middle of eating, he realised something. He hadn't heard from Ed in some time.

Hey Ed! Breakfast is ready!

Lumpy didn't respond.

ED! COME ON!

Still, no answer. He knew after this point that something was seriously wrong. He started to look around the whole house for his partner in crime. COME ON ED, PLEASE! ANSWER ME! PLEASE! PLEASE ED! COME ON!

Eddy burst into his room and to his disappointment, found lumpy. Ed was on the floor. He wasn't breathing. Eddy jumped to the floor and checked floor and checked for a pulse. His skin was frozen to the bone


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kevin had been by Jimmy's side for hours by now. Jimmy hadn't waken up yet and Kevin was starting to get worried. Kevin was still waiting in anticipation for the Doc's diagnoses of Jimmy. He couldn't wait to to get Jimmy away from all of this. Kevin couldn't help and think of the last time he was in this place. He could still hear sockhead screaming...

The Doctor walked into the room with a certain skip in his step.

_"Well we have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that Jimmy here has a severe concussion. The good news is that it seems to be the only thing we found wrong with him. He's a little beaten up, but he should recover with the right treatment."_

Kevin sighed in relief. He was almost brought to tears by the good news. The Doctor Coninued.

"_We want to keep him here for a day or two and just make sure that everything checks out and then we'll send him home right quick. We'll give you a list of things to watch out for. If you, notice any radical changes in behavior or mood, bring him back here so we can check on his head and make sure everything is right as rain. Any questions?"_

Kevin paused for a moment.

"_No, I think I've know all I need to. Thanks Johnny, I really apreciate all of your help."_

The Doctor noded his head and walked out of the room. As he was walking to his office to do some paperwork, he noticed a familar face sitting in a chair outside the enmergency room.

_"Well hey there Eddy. What are you doing here?"_

_" Johnny... It's Ed... He... He..."_

Eddy burst into tears. The Doctor sat down next to him and held him.

_" I'm so sorry Eddy, he was a good guy. I'm so so sorry. It's going to be okay, everything is gonna be fine."_

Eddy burst out of his chair.

_"HOW DOES IT GET BETTER? THE ONE PERSON WHO EVER TRUELY THOUGHT HE WAS MY FRIEND JUST DIED TODAY! ED DIED AND IT'S MY FAULT... It's always been my fault..."_

Eddy fell back to the ground. The pain of the loss overwhelmed his body. Johnny sat down next to him on the floor.

_" Eddy, it's not your fault. These things happen. Life is constantly changing thing. People live, people die, and we move on. We shouldn't mourn Ed's death but celebrate his life. Come on, let's get you home."_

Eddy didn't fight Johnny this time. He got up with him and they walked to the exit of the hospital. Eddy looked back once into the room where Ed's body lies, and then left with Johnny. In that moment, he realised that was the last time he will ever see the Lug.

Eddy and Johnny walked out of the building and started heading towards Johnny's car. Johnny opened the passenger side door for Eddy and closed it for him as well. He went around to the drivers side and got into the car. He looked at Eddy who was staring into the void. Johnny decided to leave him be. They began to drive back to Eddy's house. As Johnny was driving, Eddy began to speak.

_" I never liked Ed. He was always so idiotic. He could fuck up a wet dream. I always used him for those stupid childhood scams to get those God damn Jawbreakers. I saw him as nothing more than a tool, a means to an end. Now, I realise something. He was my best friend. He was always there when I needed him and he was so kind. His sympathy towards others was something I couldn't rap my head around. God, I love that kid... I'm gonna miss him."_

Eddy burst into tears on the spot. Johnny remained silent. After 20 minutes, they arrived at Eddy's place. Eddy began to get out of the car.

" _You know what though? After all of that shit I pulled on him, he still loved me. I vow to always love him the same way. Always and forever."_

Eddy stepped out of the car and walked to his house.

" _Goodnight Lumpy..."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The house was dead silent. Eddy sat motionless in his recliner just pondering what had occurred. He felt as if everything stopped. Time and all of reality just came to a hault. He had only felt this way once before. It was years ago. Ed, Edd and Eddy had just graduated high school. It was a wonderful time. The summer had just begun, the kids were playing in the streets and Eddy was finally free to do what he wanted.

They all went to a party and Kevin's place. It was a rather small party. Decorations had been hung without any real care and the house was lit with black lights. Kevin and Double D had been dating for a while at this point. Only a select few people knew because Peach Creek isn't the safest place to be open about your sexuallity nor your was strange to Eddy how much the Sockhead had changed over the years. This once shy yet bright shining example of excellence had now been turned into another plaything on the island of misfit toys. At least that's how Double D put it anyway.

That night, Eddy hadn't seen much of Sockhead. He had been try to talk up Naz and see how far he could get with her. The details of that encounter aren't worth getting into, but let's just say that the odds seemed to be in Eddy's favor that the way, Ed was chatting with Jimmy and Johnny. Jimmy had become one of the more popular people in the cul de sac. This of course being due to the fact that he got a hold of the best drugs in the county. Because of Jimmy, blow and speed became an easy to come by substance in that town. It was probably Jimmy that was the indirect cause for many peoples passing in that town, but who can really blame him? It was a living.

Everybody at the party was seeming to have a good time. People were talking, laughing, dancing, and the bedrooms were all filled with teenagers and wild hormones. Everything was going fine and dandy. Then seemingly out of nowhere, Kevin burst out of the kitchen covered in blood.

"EDDY, ED, GET IN THE KITCHEN AND HELP ME!"

Kevin had never been this terrified in his life. Eddy came bolting out of one of the bedrooms. He tripped and fell trying to pull up his pants, but then he got back up, buckled his belt and rushed to the kitchen. When he stepped into the kitchen, he almost threw up. There was blood all over the floor. He couldn't pin whom the blood belonged to, but then he spotted a black stretched out beanie on the floor. Eddy then rushed to Double D's body and check everything he knew how to check. He wasn't awake, but he was still breathing. Kevin just stood over Eddy in shock of the situation.

" Don't just stand there, go call 9-11!"

Kevin went into the living room to get to the landline. Eddy looked over Double D to find the wound. His wrist had been slit. Eddy took of his shirt and wrapped it around to try to stop the bleeding. While he sat there in a pool of blood holding Sockhead in his arms, everything seemed to stop. Time ceased for a brief moment and that moment seemed like forever.

**Eddy snapped back out of it. He was still sitting in his recliner in his parents house. He checked the time and an hour or so had passed since he'd gotten home. He checked his phone to see if he had missed any calls. He missed one text from Kevin asking if he could come over. Eddy told him they could meet up tomorrow. Eddy was in no mood to entertain a guest. Eddy sat back down in the chair, and fell asleep. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kevin was sitting alone in his house. Jimmy decided to let him go home so he could rest. While this was appreciated, Kevin knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He tried to clear his mind and make himself feel better, but he couldn't get Sockhead out of his mind. He jolted as he heard the front door swing open and slam shut. Naz walked in with Jim trailing behind. Jim walked to his room while Naz went to the living room where Kevin was sitting.

" _Hey, Jim and I just got back from the Candy Shop. I got him a few Jawbreakers, I hope you don't mind."_

Naz and Kevin sat in silence for a few moments. Naz pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"_Sorry, I've got to go. I'll be back later. Hope you get better Kev."_

Naz got up and walked out of the front door. Kevin remained unremoved in his chair. The more and more Kevin tried not to think about him, the more Double D would surface in his mind. The memories of hanging out at the pond and smoking their minds away. In the middle of his thought, Kevin heard his son calling from the other room. He got up and slowly walked to his room.

He got to the doorway and saw Jim sitting at his desk. Every item in the room was labeled with sticky notes. Jim was sitting at his drawing table with his head laying on his desk. Kevin could hear sobs coming from the child. He walked up to Jim and put his arms around him. "_Hey buddy, what's wrong? What's got you down son?"_ "_Dad… why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave us Dad? I just can't rap my head around it."_ Kevin's heart sank into his chest. He tried to hold back the tears. He had to stay strong. For Jim. "_I know how hard it is Jim. I miss him just as much as you do, but we have to move on. It's what he would want. I know that it seems like things are just gonna get worse from here, but just hold on Jim. I promise that its all going to get better and its's gonna be okay. Just know Jim, he loved you very much. D loved you so much."_ Jim turned and began to cry uncontrollably into Kevin's chest. In that moment Kevin let himself go too. They both just let out all of their anger and frustration.

After a time, Jim and Kevin both calmed down. Kevin went ahead and put Jim to turned off the light in his room and gently shut the door. He walked to the master bedroom and got out of his cloths. He put on his pajamas and got into bed. As he was reaching to turn off his lamp light on his nightstand, he noticed the letter on sticking out of the drawer. Kevin had read that letter many times before and each time it got harder and harder to read, but he couldn't resist rereading it. After struggling to keep himself from indulging, he broke and grabbed it and began to read.

_To my dearest Kevin,_ _I can not begin to express how sorry I am for what I have done. It is the most selfish thing anyone can do and I'm so sorry. I just can't take the pressure anymore. My life has just become unbearable and I have to make a change. I know you won't be able to understand, but I don't expect you to. Please, take care of Jim. Stay strong for our boy._

_Farewell,_ _Edd_

Kevin burst into tears. He dropped the note to the floor and cried himself to sleep...


	9. Chapter 9

The funeral home was filled with loud whispering and sobs. It was dark and unsettling place. Eddy could just taste the saddness of the most unsettling thing was the open casket. Ed's cold corpse could be seen by everyone in the room and Eddy knew he was gonna have to go up to the body and pay his respects. Even though he was sitting in the last row of pews, the body could be seen in great detail. The room was almost packed with never realized how many people cared about Ed. It seemed like everyone in town came to this morbid gathering. Eddy wondered how he always managed to get into these situations. What was next? Was somebody gonna get shot? Was Kevin gonna kick his ass? He didn't know. All he knew is that if there was to be any more trouble, it would head his way. That seemed to be how his life worked. He never realized it until now.

The manager of the home came up to the stage and began to give his speech about Ed. Eddy zoned out during this because whatever this stranger had to say wasn't really all too special. Nothing he had to say was really personal to anyone there. He had no idea who Ed was. Eventually he started to call up friends to talk about him. First Naz, then Johnny, Kevin, and then to Eddy's suprise he was called up. He hadn't been told that he would be going up there to talk about Ed, so he would have to improvise. He got up from his seat and walked up to the front of the room. The stage was also where was Ed was laying. As he walked up to the stage, he could truly see what modern day funeral home practices will do to a body. Ed looked nothing like what he did before. His face was pale white and his face had been deformed. Eddy turned to the audience and began to speek

"_There aren't words to describe what Ed meant to me. He was always there when I needed him and no matter what I did he was always at my side. I won't lie to any of you today. I didn't always treat him like a friend. I used and abused him. I was young and stupid and I did't think he deserved to be treated with any kind of humanity. I regret all of it. I remember back when we were kids, Ed was having a bad day. He was obviously irratated and you know what I did? I made fun of him. I threw a baseball at him. I never bothered to help him. It would've been so easy too. You wanna know what his problem was? He had a peble in his god damn shoe. A peble. Just a peble, and still I didn't even try..."_ It was getting harder and harder for Eddy to speak. _" But you know what? I always loved that silly son of a bitch. If I had known now that he was still a junkie I would've dragged his ass to the rehab facillity. But yet again, I didn't care enough to ask him about his life. Even now..." _It was at this point that Eddy burst into tears and two workers at the home led him off the stage and back to the last row of the service everybody went up to the casket to pay their respects. Eddy got up there and looked at Ed's body. Eddy grabbed a jawbreaker out of his pocket and put it on Ed's chest. Then he walked away and left the building.

Eddy was sitting out side on a bench. He was thinking about all the things he had done with Ed. All of the scams, the parties, all of it. His thought was intrupted by the jolt of Kevin sitting down next to him.

"_ Hey Eddy, I need to give you something."_

Eddy looked at Kevin with a blank stare. Kevin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a letter.  
"_ I'm not rushing you or anything, but I'm telling you that you NEED to read this letter. Take your time, but please, make sure that you do. I'll see you later."_

Kevin handed Eddy the letter, then walked away. Eddy opened the letter and began to read.

"_ Dear Eddy,_

_I know by the time you read this document, it will have been since you and I have last communicated. I write this to you after our last...Meeting shall we say. I have a task for you if you're willing to take part in my little game. If you wish to continue, go to the pond where our special spot is and there will be another letter. If you choose to not go on this quest however, I bid you farewell and I wish the best of luck to you._

_Double D"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eddward had never been a fan of Lemon Brook. Having lived in Peach Creek so long he had learned to hate it, but he knew that no one would dare follow him here because of the childish rivalry. He never really left home. Eddward never needed to. The only time he went out was to get groceries and to sometimes collect butterflies to study. A lot of what happened to Edd in his childhood scarred him for life. During his teenage years Eddward had gotten into the wrong crowd. Kevin took him to parties and to all kinds of gatherings which usually ended in Edd getting wasted. It wasn't the high school experience he wanted, but it was the one allotted to whole life was one unwanted heap of madness. Like everyone else he endured struggle. Edd had to leave Peach Creek behind because he dare not stay. He couldn't bare dealing with the day by day regret. All of the wrong choices he had made hit him hard. Edd never could get over what he had done. He could never get over what he gave up. Eddward once had ambition. He had goals to strive towards and ethics to guide him that way, but his efforts were easily swayed by Kevin's presence. When Kevin was there all that mattered to Edd was making him happy. No matter what the cost. At least it had been like that for a long time.

Eddward was in his home. The best way to describe his home was sterile. There wasn't a single skin cell unaccounted for in that home. The entirety of the house was neat and tidy.

Every piece of furniture was labeled its appropriate title. Comfy Chair, Coffee table, Jim, the works. The house was very tiny. It consisted of a kitchen, a living quarters and two rooms. One was the master and the other was the lab. Edd performed all kinds of experimentations. All of which of course would benefit only him and maybe the creatures he experimented on. Eddward had landed a nice job developing different devices to help injured animals. It spanned from enhanced prosthetics to serums to help seal a wound faster. Some worked, some didn't, but he kept on trying. Edd was working on a new design for a arm prosthetic for squirrels when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't expecting company. He never expected company. Eddward slowly walked out of his lab and to the front door. Eddward was shocked to find Eddy behind to the door.

"..._Sockhead…."_

Eddy and Eddward stood there looking at each other. Both of them in awe of the moment. After a brief few moments, they embraced each other. Eddward started to cry.

" _Eddy… I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again.I'm so glad you found me."_

Eddy was trying to hold back his tears.

" _Come on Double D, we both knew we'd find each other again. Just like we said at the creek, we were meant to be."_


	11. Chapter 11

Eddy had just awoken after a wonderful night of reattachment with Edd. The years since they had been apart had taken a emotional toll on both of them. They're love for each other burned harder the longer they strayed. The intense bond they had seemed unbreakable. Eddy and Eddward had been solid since the beginning. They both knew from the time they met that they would eventually come to be together. There was nothing that could avoid the collision of their miserable lives. This caused many problems in their lives. Eddy was the one that had the hardest time excepting who he really was. His brother had taught him to judge people for these kinds of feelings and Rolf cemented this philosophy into his mind as well. The indoctrination would hurt Eddy in more ways than one. It taught him to be cruel to Edd for being open to Eddy about these feelings. The constant torment Eddward received from Eddy was well as his other peers was almost too much for him to bare. In any case, Eddy was taught to fight these judgement and soon accepted himself as he was. Then Eddward came in for the kill. Right when Eddy figured out who he really was, Eddward swooped in and took him in regardless of already being with Kevin. To Edd, true love conquered all.

Eddy sat up in the bed taken in all that had happen the night previous. He carefully replayed the scene in his head. While he did feel satisfaction, he also felt something else. Unbearable felt as if the act of love he just committed was wrong. As much as he loved Edd, there was one thing he had to remember. He was already taken. Eddy had a family. One that was near the braking point, but a family. Eddy realized what he had done and felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the master bathroom and puked his guts out in the toilet. Once he had cleaned himself up, went back to the room and began to pick up his cloths and started getting dressed. Eddward awoke and sat up in the bed.  
"_Eddy? Why are you getting dressed" _Eddy ignored the question and continued getting ready. Eddward raised his voice."_Eddy, answer my question please." _Eddy then turned to Edd to reveal his tear stricken face."_ Are you really that thick Sockhead? I'm leaving."_ Eddward's face turned pale white."_ But... I thought we were..." _ Eddy began screaming at the top of his lungs. " _ I have to get away from you. You're not someone I love Double D. No, you're much worse. You're an obsession. I can't stop thinking about you. Everyday you linger in my head tempting me. I can't get away from you. You're the one I need to leave behind. You plague me. I can't do this anymore Sockhead. I'm sorry."_

Eddward remained silent in his bed as Eddy put on the last of his outfit. He couldn't even sum up tears. The shock of what had just been put so bluntly to him was paralyzing. Eddy walked out of the room and out of the house, slamming the front door. Eddward was numb. He couldn't feel pain, anger, remorse, he could feel nothing. The one he loved the most was now the last person to leave him in his life. Many people had given up on Eddward, but this blow was the hardest. Eddy had been the love of his life and he thought that they were inseparable. He thought that the promise they had made to each other had been one that would last for ever. The creek was filled with nothing but lies. All of his thoughts quickly turned to anger. Eddward began destroying the room he had try to make sure was neat and perfect. In ruining the serenity of the house he realized something about himself. For years Eddward had been trying to achieve perfection, all of the suffering he had endured amounted him nothing. He was done trying to be perfect. He was a fuck up, a shell of a man, and he liked that. He was ready to destroy more than just himself. He was ready to destroy Eddy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The drive back to Peach Creek was a long one. The distance wasn't too far, but Eddy was taking the long way home. Something about the forested area was relaxing. Maybe being hidden by the trees made him feel truly alone which was something he really wanted to be. Eddy was consumed by a feeling he didn't feel often. Guilt was still a concept that he had to get his head around. Usually it took him a long time to figure out why he was feeling guilty, but he knew exactly why he felt this way. Ever since he left Peach Creek, Eddy had tried to make a life for himself. Everyone back home always made him feel inferior. His brother, Sarah, Kevin, and the rest of the lot always made him feel like he was nothing. He tried to prove them wrong, and for the most part he had in his mind. He had a nice car, a big house, a trophy wife, and lots of money in the bank. Despite all of this, he knew that he hadn't really succeeded. Far too late he had realised something. It wasn't about the car and the luxurious lifestyle, it was about being happy. Eddward was the only person that brought him any happiness and he threw him to the side like he was trash. This realisation paralysed Eddy. His car started to drift to the side of the road and he knew if he didn't take action that he would crash into a oak tree, but he didn't care. Eddy took his hands off the wheel and the car swerved in the direction of the tree line. In the final seconds before the impact Eddies mind was flashed with old memories.

Back in highschool, Eddy wasn't the most popular kid around. Even into his teens Eddy tried scamming people for every cent they had. Maybe it was his calling. He didn't know. He didn't care. As long as he got money he was happy. Depression was a big problem for Eddy. Sophomore year especially brought him hard this time, Eddy stopped all scamming efforts and just merely existed. Never did he actually interact he just was. Eddy was walking in the cramped halls of the school when Double D first approached him. The leather jacket intimidated him at first.

" _Salutations Eddy. How are you feeling today?" _ Eddy was taken back.

" _What is it to you?"_ Eddy retorted.

" _Well, I've noticed lately that your posture has slumped which indicates in my research that your mind is suffering from a chemical imbalance which could cause depression. That being the case as a childhood friend I felt obligated to inquire into your state of being…" _ Eddy cut into his sentence.

" _OKAY I get it. No need to write a paper on it." _ Double D's cheeks flushed.

" _Oh well, I… that's fine. I only had a rough draft anyhow."_

" _Okay well was there anything else you wanted from me Sockhead?"_

Double D took a note out of his jacket.

" _This letter will tell you the location which I require you to journey to. I wish to speak to you more, but we have to be somewhere more private."_

Double D handed the letter to Eddy and walked off to class. As he watched him walk off, Eddy noticed that Kevin was staring at him with a menacing glare. In like fashion, Eddy stuck out his tongue and walked back to class.

Later that day, Eddy found himself at the creek. Double D was already there and had set up a little picnic area. As he approached, Double D straightened his jacket and his hat.

" _Greetings Eddy! I'm glad to see you here. I didn't think you would actually arrive."_

" _Neither did I actually."_

Eddy and Double D sat down and had a wonderful time. They talked about old times they were so fond of, relationship issues, and generally just had a good time. After a while, the conversation got somber. They talked about the depression that controlled Eddy.

" _Eddy, I know how hard it is to fight. I've been in your shoes. Remember the party? That was the lowest point I'd gotten to. Kevin turned me into a monster. He didn't love me. I was a plaything to do with whatever he liked. I couldn't take it anymore. The drugs, the alcohol, the meaningless sex, I was done. I tried to end it that night. I drifted in and out of consciousness and I'll I can remember is you. You were there helping me despite everything I did to you. It was then that I realised it could get better because we are never alone. I hope that I can provide that same assurance that you did to me."_

Double D was almost about to cry when Eddy took his hand.

" _Sockhead, we've both done things to eachother that we regret. I treated you like shit growing up and everyday I regret it. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I regret everything and I'm so sorry about what we did at the quicksand pool. I've always loved you Double D and I know we were meant to be together. I always wanted the best for you and I'm so sorry._

They both embraced and Eddy was about to burst into tears. Eddward whispered into Eddies ear.

" _I love you too."_

And then Eddy crashed….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kevin was quietly reading a book in the living room of his house. All day he had been having flashbacks to his time with Double D and he needed something to get Eddward off of his mind. Morrissey's elegant description of his own life was sufficient enough to get him thinking more of Manchester rather than the creek. Kevin suddenly felt a finger tap on his shoulder and this made him jump. He was surprised to see Jim was still at home.

" _Hey little buddy, why aren't you outside with Woody? It's a really nice day."_

Jim shifted awkwardly.

"_Daddy… I have a problem…"_

Kevin put his book to the side giving Jim his full attention.

"_What's wrong Jim?"_

"_Daddy… I'm bleeding."_

Kevin in a instant jumped and started examining Jim.

"_OH MY GOD WHERE? Did somebody hit you? I swear to god if those older kids hurt you I'm gonna go down there with my baseball bat and take care of them personally!"_

Jim forced himself out of Kevin's grasp.

"_DAD! Nobody hurt me. I'm… I'm bleeding… I'm bleeding out of my bottom."_

Both of them stood in silence for a brief moment. The quiet was broken when Kevin burst into laughter. It took Kevin a moment to bring himself together.

"_Oh my god. I'm so sorry Jim. Go get ready and we'll head to the doctor."_

As Jim marched down to his room to gather his belongings, Kevin got up to go grab his car keys off the counter. Once Jim was ready they went outside and got into the car. Kevin could tell that he hurt Jim's feelings because the normally outgoing star was silent.

"_I'm sorry I laughed. I just didn't expect that to be the problem. I thought maybe someone had hurt you or something and the relief just turned into laughter."_

Jim turned towards Kevin.

" _I know you didn't mean it Father. I forgive you for the boisterous laughter."_

Kevin was shocked to hear Jim with such a sharp vocabulary.

" _You talk with five dollar words just like your dad you know that? Man, he would pull some words out of his a…. Hat, that would stop me in my tracks. Like he loved to talk about existential nihilism when we were older, and he'd go on and on and on. I'd have to ask every other second what these words meant. God he was smart. I miss him."_

Jim was intrigued.

"_Why did daddy have to go?"_

Kevin's cheeks when white and he started to sweat profusely.

"_Well… You see… It was like this. You're dad and I had a lot of disagreements. I was always more concerned with keeping us all here and raising you the way I was raised. He on the other hand was all about getting on the road and exploring everything. He said that it'd give you some sort of insight or something. I told him he was an idiot and that these dreams were foolish. He took that as a challenge and left…"_

Jim and Kevin sat in silence for a few moments.

"_Did he ever love me father?"_

"_Of course he did. He always loved you, we both did. Never doubt that. You're our little dorkster."_

Jim and Kevin smiled at each other and continued to the doctors office. When they arrived they quickly ran inside the lobby. There weren't many people inside, but the cramped room made it feel like they were in times square. Jim took a seat on the far side of the room and Kevin checked them in to see . Once they were checked in, Kevin went and sat by Jim.

" _You know, you were born in this hospital."_

"_Really? Did you know my birth mother?"_

"_Yes, Naz actually your surrogate mother. She volunteered to carry you to term. Double D and I were so excited for you to get here. He wouldn't ever shut up about it."_

Kevin was silenced by sirens from outside. The flashing lights from the ambulance illuminated the front lobby. As the vehicle got closer the sirens got louder. Jim cover his ears. Right as the ambulance pulled up front the sirens shut off. A loud clammer could be heard. Suddenly the front doors of the lobby rushed open as the paramedics rushed somebody into the hospital on a cart. Kevin barley got a look at the patient, but the yellow shirt and blue jeans was enough to tell him that Eddy was in trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everything seemed so surreal. Eddy felt so lost but yet the feeling of warmth and comfort had overridden all notions of danger. Eddy had no earthly idea where he could be but he didn't care. He was in a sort of no place. Nothing could be seen but white columns. He was suddenly greeted by old familiar voice.

" _Hey there squirt."_

Eddy was pleasantly surprised by the voice of his older brother,

" _Uh… Hey big bro. It's been a long time. Where are we exactly?"_

" _Did the bright lights and white columns not give it away? We're in limbo."_

" _So wait… I'm…"_

" _Oh, no. You're not dead."_

" _Then why am I here?"_

" _You have been given an unique opportunity. This doesn't happen very often so please, don't squander this moment. Walk with me."_

Eddy took to Mr. Macho Man's side and walked with him down the endless forum.

" _So what? Are you supposed to teach me a lesson? Tell me that I've been living my life the wrong way and need to repent for my sins?"_

Eddy's brother chuckled.

" _If only it were that easy. I'm here to tell you a story. My story. You see, I lived my life as a total bastard. I was constantly on a high horse and I took everything for granted. I treated you and everyone else like shit and did what I pleased. It was my life, and those were my choices to make, but as you know those choices got me killed and now I'm here. Look Eddy, I can't tell you how to live your life. It's not my place or anybody elses to tell you that. What I'm here to say is this. You're going down the same path as me. While you have been more financially successful, look at how you treated other people around you. Think about what you did to Double D. You used him at his weakest moments and then you tossed him aside. You don't hold on to your friends and you betray those who love you. Worst of all, you betray yourself but keeping who you really are a secret to yourself."_

Eddy took a stance in front of his brother.

" _FUCK YOU! You think you can tell me what I did wrong after all of the games of uncle and all of the torment you put me through? What gives you the right to say what I've done is wrong? Who the hell are YOU to tell ME what I've done wrong?"_

Eddy's brother took a step back.

" _If you won't listen to me, listen to him…"_

The elder one's silhouette morphed and changed into yet another familiar face. Eddy fell to his knees.

"_... Lumpy.."_

Ed stood in front of a shocked Eddy in his formal attire with his shoes untied.

" _Hey there Eddy"_

" _You're here too? What have you got to say to me?"_

" _Eddy, you have a pebble in your shoe that you need to get out. You and I have been best buds for a long time. I know I'm not a super smart like Double D but I have learned something. Through all of the years you took us on these wild adventures. The scams and the jawbreakers made us into who we are today. You feel guilty because you're the only one who made it ,but you have to realize that it's not a bad thing to have survived. You did what you could with what you had. There's no shame in that."_

Eddy crawled over to Ed and embraced him. He was in shambles.

" _I'm so sorry Ed... I let you die. I could have saved you but I was too stubborn to check on you that night…."_

Ed sank down with Eddy.

" _Shhh, it's okay Eddy. I forgive you. Everything is okay."_

" _What do I do Ed? How do I fix all of this?"_

" _You must first forgive yourself. Accept the things you have done and then change yourself into the man you want to be."_

As Ed continued to sooth Eddy singing could be heard all around them.

_When you stub your toe and it hurts you know,_

_Friends are there to help you._

_When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced,_

_Friends are there to help you._

_When you're flyin' low and you're givin' a show,_

_Friends are there to help you._

_When you take off your shoes and your feet stink – PEE-YEW!_

_Friends are there to help you._

Eddy suddenly was pulled out of the forum and lifted out into nothing. He felt numb and couldn't move or see. Slowly he started regaining the control of his finger and toes. Then his arms, then his legs. When he could finally open his eyes a bright light blinded him. He could hear the beeps of a heartbeat monitor and the rushing of people around him. For so long he didn't know why he came back. What was in Peach Creek? What hadn't he done? Ed had made him realize what he was missing. He had to find himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rolf had been questioning himself. He felt so good when he punished Jimmy. Rolf thought what he did was right. In the motherland he had been taught that men married off to woman. Jimmy got his just punishment, or so he thought. Why was this bothering him so? Is this not what the son of a shepherd was supposed to do? He needed answers so he went to talk to the only thing that made sense to him.

As Rolf entered the barn in his backyard, he was greeted by the horrid stench of untamed pig shit. After the tears cleared from his eyes, he reached for his shovel and wheelbarrow and then began the task of cleaning the barn. To most this would seem like a monumental task but in comparison to everything else he did on a daily basis, this task was enjoyable. He would get so focus on cleaning everything that he wouldn't think about anything else. Rolf was so good at his job he dared to tell Eddward that he didn't hold a candle to Rolf's cleaning skills. While cleaning after his best friend and business he began to think of the old country. He thought about the way he was raised. It was a harshly religious. He was always taught that men should not lie with other men. Rolf was so sure that he was right, but lately he hasn't felt right about it. Once he was done cleaning the barn he turned to Wilfred. He walked up to the pig who coward in a corner.

"_Why does Wilfred hide in a corner like a common potato sack? Does Wilfred not like Rolf? "_

The pig shouted at Rolf in what could only be registered as anger.

"_Is it because of Rolf's bravery in face of injustice? I did what I was taught to do. Do not judge me so harshly."_

The pig screamed even louder.

"_Stop this cursed shouting? Do I need to get out the whip of punishment?" _

Wilfred began to run to the door but Rolf tackled the pig before it escaped. They both squirmed on the floor fighting one another. Rolf bopped the poor creatures nose which stunned Wilfred. Rolf quickly reached for a nearby switch and began to whip the beast. Each slap of the wooden stick was followed by a wince and blood started to fly with each swing. Rolf was completely wrapped up in the harsh punishment of the swine. Minutes passed like seconds and the violence was the only thing that clearly drove Rolf. Whenever he had to chance to inflict pain he took it. This was the way he was raised and this is how he would live his live. Simply he was a sadist. Rolf was interrupted by a familiar but unexpected voice.

"_Good lord! What has gotten into your head?"_

Rolf ignored Eddward and continued to punish Wilfred. Eddward made a run for the stick but the shepherd was quicker than him. Rolf turned and lashed Eddward across the face. Eddward's stood in shock. No one had ever struck him like that before. Sure he had been beaten up by Kevin and the rest of the Cul-De-Sac, but this time it was different. This flipped a switch in the outcasts mind. Eddward lounged for the stick, this time grabbing it and successfully pulling it out of the shepherd's hand. Rolf stood in horror of Eddward's sudden power. The first couple of lashes struck Rolf's body and face. Eddward whaled on Rolf with the stick. The Shepherd fell to the ground but Eddward didn't stop. He could take a lot but Eddward was done. No more.

"_Ed boy, please stop this maddness!" _

"_YOU… DON'T… HIT… ANIMALS!_

Rolf was a bloodied mess when Eddward was done with him. Edd threw the stick aside and searched for Wilfred. He found him cowering in a corner whining in pain. He knelt next to the damaged creature and put his hand on the pigs head and cooed it.

"_It's over now… No one can hurt us anymore…"_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eddy was a very lucky man indeed. The wreck he was involved in would have killed most people but somehow he managed to escape with only a minor head wound and a broken arm. The doctors at that hospital let him out later that day. Eddy walked all the way back to the Cul-De-Sac and back to his childhood home. Eddy wasn't the same man anymore. After the final meeting with Ed, his whole mentality changed. For so long Eddy was so consumed in himself that he never really thought about other people. Eddy didn't give a damn about anyone but himself and now he realised what this had done. He had betrayed so many people that cared for him and now he could finally feel the pain. Eddy had been thinking about this even before he gained consciousness. Everything he had done was haunting him with each step. Every scam, every quarter, every dime was tapping in his brain. Eddy walked past the driveway and up to the front door of his house. Eddy unlocked and opened the door, but he couldn't bring himself to enter. There were too many memories in that house. It hurt too much. Eddy then closed the door and locked it. He walked back into the street which he knew so well, but he didn't know where to go. Every other time he stepped away from the old house he had some sort of plan, or motive. This time he had no idea what to do. Eddy had never been as sad and happy in one moment in his life.

For hours Eddy stood in the street. Thinking and not thinking about everything. Eddy was enlightened. He had to come up with a plan. How was he going to redeem himself? Should he? What proof did he have that he even deserved a second chance? Eddy sat down on the curb in front of his house. He decided that he was going to wait there until the universe sent him a signal. Right in that moment, a little kid with a green sweatshirt walked up to Eddy.

"_Sir… Are you okay? It's getting dark and you're just sitting there. Do you have a place to go?" _

This interaction threw Eddy off. This quick? Was this the sign?

" _Uh… I don't know. What's it to you kid?"_

"_My daddy told me not to talk to strangers, but you seemed like you needed help. Stranger or not I help people."_

"_Wow, that's a pretty cool thing to do."_

" _It's choice."_

Choice… Where had Eddy heard that before?

"_Do you want to come over to my house for dinner Sir?"_

" _Yeah kid, that sound nice. Please call me Eddy. I'm no sir."_

What did the universe had in store for Eddy? Surely this is the sign? Never the less Eddy let the kid drag him to his house. The universe was taking the stick.

x

Eddy had never been in a more awkward position. The dining room was covered by silent tension. Eddy couldn't remember the last time he was at Kevin's. At least the last time he'd been invited anyway. Eddy sat at one end of the rectangular dining table while Jim sat next to his father at the other end. Kevin had prepared a meal for Jim and himself but had just enough to give Eddy a meal. Eddy had no idea what it was and it tasted like Ed's patented shoe gravy, but in fear of offending the red headed beast he put on his best poker face.

" _So my boy lead you hear did he?"_

"_Yes, he did. He's quite the little skipper if I do say so myself."_

The little runt cracked a smile.

"_Kevin, can we talk alone for a moment?"_

"_Yes, lets. Jim, go to your room. I think it's past your bed time anyway."_

Jim jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room. The two old rivals were finally alone.

" _Kevin, something happened to me today. I was involved in a car accident that should've killed me. I survived, but not without gaining perspective. I could've died without making up for all of that shit I did back when we were kids. Not just the scams, but what I did to you. I took Double D away from you. I'm sorry. I can't make up for that I know but I want you to know I'm sorry."_

"_Eddy…. I can't forgive you for that. You know how I feel about Double D. At the end of the day though, he chose you. The letters, the highschool hook up, all of it. He loved you more than me. Did you ever find him? When I gave you that letter at the funeral, did you…?"_

" _Yeah… I did. We just hooked up. I left him and then on the way back I crashed._

"_So that was…. Recent… Look Eddy, I can't get over you too but…. You and I are… We're not cool but I'm not gonna come after you or anything. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I just need to process on my own._

"_It's okay, I'll go. Bye Kevin."_

"_Goodbye Dork."_

Eddy showed himself out of the house. He finally felt at peace. As the door close behind him he knew that he had done the right thing. Eddy walked into the middle of the street covered by lingering lamp light and looked up into the starry night. Eddy was filled with hope and ambition, but then he felt something jab into his back. Something hard, and metal. Then a voice he thought he never would hear again spoke out.

" _Hello there Eddy, did you think you could really run out on me like that? I'm not just a bimbo you can just screw and leave behind."_

" _Double D…"_

_x_

Double D led Eddy through the forest at gunpoint. Eddy had betrayed him one too many times. For his whole life Double D has been treated like a prop. Kevin, Eddy and everybody else has used and abused him and Double D was sick and tired. For once this scrub was going to take hold of his destiny and finally get payback for all the pain.

"_Edd, think about what you're doing. This isn't you. There has to be another way?"_

"_Eddy, I'm the one with the power now. There's nothing you can say to slide your way out of this so please, for me, shut the FUCK UP!"_

Eddy was silenced. Never had Eddward spoke out of term like that. He felt good. No one could use him. Finally all of the chips were in his corner. Eddy and Eddward finally reached the creek. Eddward forced Eddy on his knees.

" _Eddy, you have been the smooth talker all these years. I have always been by your side and supported you when you have left me in the dark. Now I get to finally say something I needed to say to you for years. I hate you Eddy, I hate you so much. You tricked me into loving you and ruined all chances of happiness. Now I'm going to make you pay."_

_Double D cocked the gun._

" _My parents taught me to be kind to my friends so I'm going to follow through with their teachings. Any final thoughts?_

Eddy overwhelmed by emotion bursted into tears.

" _I'm so sorry Edd, I'm so god damn sorry. I wish I could take it back. I said and did things to you and everyone else that I regret. I'm so sorry… Please, just end this…"_

Eddward pointed the gun at Eddy's head and he was ready to fire. Right as he was about to fire, Eddward was suddenly tackled by a small shadowy figure. They both fell to the ground but Eddward was able to push off the stranger. He then pointed the gun and fired. The light from the gun showed the stranger to be a small child in a green sweatshirt. The boy was dead when he hit the ground.

To be continued…

*AUTHOR NOTE*

I will be continuing the story soon, but I want to go back and update the older chapters and make them longer and add some more details. This will take some time but when I'm done with that, I will continue and finish this story. I hope you all enjoy and I'll hope you continue reading. I have other stories in progress as well if you want to give them a read. Goodbye for now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Today is day two-thousand two-hundred and thirty one. Today was just like any day for Eddward. He woke up, left his cell, had breakfast, went to work in the laundry room, and went to the yard. He had a hell of a time surviving in his block. The murder of a child doesn't do much good to a guy inside. He had been nearly killed the first week. He had spent the first month of his forty year sentence in the infirmary. Eddward had come along way since then. Today, he was the pride of his gang of fellow inmates. Double D was seen as the mascot of his commune. He was indistinguishable. His black cap, orange uniform, and teary eye marked him. Double D was dangerous.

No one had visited Double D in years. The whole town who once came to love him now tries to forget his existence. Everyone just saw him as a killer. Most took the opportunity of his trial as a way to reunify the town. They all had a common enemy for once. They're maybe racism and inequality, but nothing was worse than the murder of an innocent. The town banded together and burned down the old home which he had spent so much time taking care of. Eddy was at the forefront of all things. Everyone stood behind him in demonizing Double D. All except for one.

The prison cafeteria was teaming with the buzzing of men talking, eating, drinking, and harassing. Double D sat alone today. The only thing that kept him company was spirit. Double D was torn out of his concentration by a guard.

"You need to come with me"

"What have I done this time?"

"You have a visitor"

Double D was dumbfounded. Had his prayer finally been answered?

They passed cell block after cell block. Each ward raving with it's own horror. The sounds of fighting and molestation filled the concret farm. Each burrow wreaked of deceit and wrong doing. Innocence had long lost it way. None of these men could be saved. Not the guards, not the inmates, not Double D, nor the birds in the yard. Everyone here had something to hide. This prison was more than just a correctional facility. It was pandora's box, just waiting to be opened.

Double D was anxious. Who would visit him? The man responsible for such a tragic lost shouldn't ever receive visitation. It's too cruel. The guard guided him to the commons. This is where most prisoners here didn't go. No one visited this jailhouse. He was lead into a room with two way mirrors lined up in a row. Each booth had a phone and a chair. Edd chose a booth and waited for his guest to arrive. It felt like eternity before the door on the other side of the glass opened. First a guard stepped through, saying the last line of some trivial conversation. Then, a tall, dark figure in a red ball cap entered the room, and took center stage. Double D had lost his breath. Kevin took his seat in front of Double D on the other side of the glass.

"Hello"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Greetings"

This wouldn't end well.

"It's been a long time Edd…. I don't even know what to call you anymore."

Eddward didn't miss a beat.

" You could call me dorko, sockhead, skinhead, killer, or whatever other derogatory words are used instead of my name."

Kevin sat back in his chair and took of his hat.

" Do you know what today is?"

Eddward sat forward, toying with the phone cord.

"It's his birthday, I know. Not easy to forget, but let's cut this short. Why are you here? You've never come here before and you probably won't again, so please, just get on with it".

Kevin's grip tightened on the phone.

" I have thought long and hard about this. It took me years just to get out of the grief stage of whatever the hell one would call losing a child. Know that I face the man that…."

Kevin took a breath. His palms were getting sweat, and it was becoming very hard to speak plainly.

" The man who murdered my child, I have to ask why. Why did you let this happen to him? You let your dumb desire get in the way of… everything. All you wanted was Eddy. Having me and Jim would never be enough. I got over the fact that you left, because there was nothing I could do, but why… Why did you destroy it all instead of just damaging it? Why couldn't you have just let us be free? Hell, you could have come back and stayed with us. Things didn't have to go this far. We could have figured it out… Why did you let yourself go like that?"

Kevin was crying now. He sat back in his chair clearing his eyes with his other hand. Eddward spoke softly.

" You'd never understand. You'd never be able to see this the way I think I wanted all this to happen? Did you think I wanted to go? No, I wanted to have what we had all along. I wanted Jim, I wanted you, but… We both stood in the way."

Kevin jumped.

"Both of us? YOU were the one who did all this. YOU were the one who decided to destroy it all because of some dumb pri-".

Eddward slammed his hand on the table.

" ARE YOU A FOOL? You honestly think it was because of pride? No, this was far from pride. I was beaten. Defeated by the anguish I had suffered at the hands of everyone and myself. I expected Eddy, Jimmy, Rolf, Naz, and everyone else to fuck with me. They were just people, but you were different. I loved you. We had a child. We had a life. You were my world, and you treated my like a daily obstacle. You always hung out with Naz and the rest of those jocks, but you flat out just left me in the dust. And Kevin… Even though I left. Even through all that bullshit I did to myself, and that you, and everyone else did to me, I still loved you. You left me long before I left you. I'm not mad anymore, because how could I be? I did this to myself, but I knew you could never, ever, give me another go. And now, with Jim… I have nothing. Even if I got out of my prison, where would I go? No one would accept me. I'm nothing more than another person to be avoided in the big game. No one would ever understand my point of view. No one would realise the horrors I suffered, and why would they? How could you even give sympathy to someone who screwed himself so royally? Kevin, you've bought into the mindset that their is no reason to deal with me.I am a lost cause that you gave up on way before any of this happened. I take my blame , , will you ever take yours? The answer is no, but know this. Even though you will never ever come to terms with me, know that I always have and will love you. Never doubt that. You have your answer now. Will you go?"

Kevin was silent. His face was a blank canvas. All that could be said, was. Eddward was right. Kevin couldn't ever let himself forgive Edd. It just wasn't practical. Kevin hung up the phone, put on his cap, got up, and signaled the guard to leave.

Eddward was taken back to his cell. He wasn't relieved, but he felt a great weight had been lifted. His damnation was written in stone, but he had repented. Eddward faced his ultimate demon. This was his greatest victory.

X

Seven-thousand three-hundred days had past, and Eddward had made parol. He had received all of his items when he had entered his cocoon, and now it was time to bloom. The tall, barbed wire gate that separated him from the outside world seemed so much scarier coming out that going in. Entering prison brought him certainty. Leaving left the road unclear. Where would he go? What could he do? The large gate opened and he step through. He was free now. The gates of solitude had closed behind him. From here, he could go anywhere, but there was one place he had to go first.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Eddward passed by the stones of those long forgotten. Cemetery's used to scare him. Death, and the inevitability of it shattered him as it did most. Not anymore. Now, they bring solace, because he knew that in the real world, death was his only certainty. It was the state of flux that scared him now.

The sun beat on that quiet and desolate hillside relentlessly. Eddward threw his hat to the ground in protest, allowing a his scared buzz cut to show. The only other bodies there were six feet under. Eddward had searched all but the northeast corner of that grave yard. He dreaded what he seeked, but he needed to repent. He looked at these stones name to name. George, Rolf, Ethan, Al, and then…

Jim.

He froze. Eddwards sweat turned was the moment he feared most. This was to be his final confrination.

" _Hey buddy… That's such a dumb way to start out. Hell, I don't know what I'm doing here. I know you can't hear this, but this is more punishment for me than it is closure for you. I don't even remember how it came to this. It all seemed so important then. I was so concerned with my life. Back then i thought I was going through the worst pain a person could go through._."

Eddward fell to his knees.

" _God if only I knew how bad it was going to get. I lost everything, and it's all on reactions made things worse. Even now, after all the dust has settled, here I am. Making things even harder for the people around me. What I did to you is unforgivable, and I still haven't paid for my crimes. My time inside was easy. Hell, I was better off in there then I ever would be out here. I guess it's fitting that I got out. Now I serve the real time. I get to live the rest of my life, suffering through the absence of consequence, when I know I should be beaten and stoned. I'm sorry you got the raw end of the even rawer existence. Maybe it's easier where you are now, but I am truly sorry that you're there_."

Eddward got up, wiping the tears from his face. He walked out of the Cemetery with a new view. He had no idea where things went from here. He had no friends to confide in, and no enemies to collide with. All was not lost however, this story is not over.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello faithful reader. Been a while since we had one of these get together, and we are long over due. So first off, there will be no final chapter to this story. I've been working on it for a while, and it was going to be much longer than chapters usually are, but I've had a change of heart. This story has captured very specific moments in my life. It's very personal and hard to read. It's even harder to finish, because finishing this story would mean to me that I've passed over a very hard part of my life, and I simply haven't. That said, I find it very difficult to write for this story because I've written myself into a corner. I have written this final chapter, but it will likely never see the light of day.

So there is another part of this. I'm not done writing. I'm going to start a brand new story. I don't know exactly how far I'll go with it, or if it'll be about the show at all, but I will keep writing. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who read this dumb story. It really does bring me great pleasure to know that people like the crappy content I write. I'll see you guys around. Bye!


End file.
